Forever
by yumnarai23
Summary: Michael and Fiona's life after season 6 .


Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to Burn notice

I think we all need a little 'Happy Burn notice.'

So in this FANFIC, Fiona forgives Michael for going back to CIA.

Please remember to review,favourite, follow...

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Michael came home after a long week of work. He was able to have the weekend off without Langley calling him 24/7.

He had been in the States,working on his latest CIA opp.

He hardly had any time to give to Fiona...not after the honeymoon.

He was looking forward to seeing his wife after a week on not touching her, kissing her or seeing her smile. He opened the door with his key and entered the living room. Food was placed on the table for him, as if she knew that he would be hungry when he comes back.

He finished his meal and did the dishes, removed his black coat and only a white long sleeved polo shirt remained with sleeves folded up to his elbows. He opened the door knob slowly and saw her sleeping form on the bed. His cheeks flushed when he saw what she was wearing. Spaghetti strapped shirt, a lacy panty that covered half of her bottom, she was sleeping on her side, her hair glowing against the moonlight. He almost closed the door when he remembered that he was already married to her.

"_Damn…" _he cursed quietly under his breath and walked slowly towards her._  
_

Only if he had come home earlier...so he could have at least kissed her goodnight.

He took a chair beside the bed and observed her. She was sleeping peacefully and her glowing form rivalled the moon that was flooding the room.

Michael leaned closer to her and smelled her gentle perfume, Lavender and Vanilla; it sent goose bumps all over him as he gently stroked her hair. He slowly stood up and sat on the bed next to her.

Fiona opened her eyes slowly and stirred when she saw her husband sitting on the side of the bed, his hands still stroking her hair.

"_Hey ." _She held his hand and placed them on her cheeks. "_Glad you're home."_ She smiled at him gently.

Michael smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "_Hey Fi, I missed you." _

Fiona sat up with support from her arms, palms on the bed while she kissed him on his cheek. "_Come here you work obsessed spy." She joked._

"_How have you been?" _He asked her in a whisper, she sighed and pressed her forehead to his. "_Well,I'm better now cause you're back.."_

Fiona stroked his chest and finally removed his shirt which showed his well built torso.

The two kissed gently at first as Michael felt her soft and smooth skin against his palm, she moaned softly as he pulled her closer to him, only the spaghetti strap in between them. "Michael_, I missed you too."_

Michael let his fingers cascade in to her hair gently as he kept on kissing her, she was all his, his wife. Her arms were wrapped around his body as he slowly releases hers from that thin clothing that separated his skin from hers.

Their clothes were scattered on the floor as they were now in bed together.

Fiona was beside him , her right arm on his chest, her eyes closed but Michael watched her as she formed a small smile on her lips. "_I love you Fi…" _He whispered in to her ear.

* * *

The morning sun played on her bare shoulders as she slept on her side, facing Michael, her cheeks pink from the heat last night.

Miami just kept getting hotter by the day. She wondered where Michael had been the entire week...some place cooler than here for sure.

It was just too bad that he couldn't tell her.

She hated this. She never wanted him to go back to the CIA after Riley.

But it didn't really matter any more. Michael loved her. He had proposed, brought them a beautiful new home on South Beach...and moreover,

They were happy.

Fiona immediately placed her hand on her abdomen,stroking it lightly with her finger tips.

Soon,their home would be full of little laughter...they would have a family.

She couldn't wait to tell him that he was going to be a father soon.

She looked at Michael who slept peacefully at her side.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead gently so as not to wake him up. See knew he was tired, very tired and she wanted him to just rest. She gently stood up and put a robe then went down to make breakfast. Her husband will be hungry when he wakes up. She had to break the big news to him.


End file.
